


Jouer avec la mort

by Sarah27



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Death, M/M, SEAL Steve McGarrett
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah27/pseuds/Sarah27
Summary: La mort ! Nous voulons tous savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette terrifiante inconnue, mais pourrions-nous vivre avec la vérité ? Pourrait-il y avoir pire que l'enfer ? L'ignorance n'est-elle pas préférable, parfois ?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Jax Teller





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit pour Halloween, qui s'est transformé en chapitres. Il y en a 3 pour l'instant   
> et je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite. 
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;-)
> 
> Enjoy !

#  _Jouer avec la mort_

###  _Chapitre 1_

Le noir absolu, un silence assourdissant, le néant…

Nous utilisons ces expressions au quotidien, mais qui peut en prendre la pleine mesure ?

…

Il cligna des paupières frénétiquement, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne distinguait pas la moindre source de lumière. Il avait le sentiment de suffoquer, englouti par une obscurité telle qu'il ne savait plus si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés.

Aucune différence n'était perceptible entre le sol, les murs ou le plafond. Il avait beau chercher, ses mains en avant, des murs, il n'en rencontra aucun. Il n'y avait rien. Pas une fois de matière palpable, à part son propre corps. Par réflex, il toucha ses jambes, son torse, son visage et ses bras… tout était à sa place. Bien maigre soulagement…

Son souffle était rapide, mais rien ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Pas le moindre fils. Il tenta de parler, mais fut incapable de percevoir sa voix. Avait-il seulement prononcé un mot ?

Des expériences étranges, des moments de panique, il en avait vécu, il le sentait. Son corps devait être prêt à affronter le danger, mais jamais un tel sentiment ne l'étreint. C'était sans aucun doute le pire et le meilleur caisson de privation sensorielle.

Il fallait se maitriser, ne pas paniquer, gérer la situation et rester en pleine possession de ses moyens en toute circonstance. Sa mémoire défaillante. Impossible de trouver un souvenir. Son esprit, à l'instar de l'endroit où il se révèle, était vide. Il semblait savoir des choses, mais elles venaient par automatisme, sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Qui était-il ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'on lui inflige pareille torture ?

Il s'obligea à penser, rien de construit ou de cohérent, juste penser pour ne pas sombrer. Mais sombrer dans quoi ?

Pas un souffle d'air ne caressait sa peau. Il n'avait ni froid ni chaud. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que respirer, alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'oxygène ?

Aucun repère de temps… rien !

Serait-ce ça, le néant? Il ne pouvait en être sûr, mais s'il avait dû en faire une description, il l'aurait imaginé comme ça. L'absence de toute chose choisie…

Il voulait hurler, appeler à l'aide, mais comme plus tôt, rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

La peur, voilà le sentiment qui dominait tout le reste. Une peur viscérale. Celle que personne n'est préparée à affronter. Celle dont personne ne ressort indemne.

Il voulait marcher, mais impossible de savoir s'il était debout, assis ou même couché. Peut-être était-il à genoux, mais difficile à dire. Aucun repaire de temps ou d'espace. Il se mit à frapper, encore et encore, la surface sur laquelle il reposait. Et il hurlait silencieusement.

Frappait-il fort ? Ses poings ne semblent avoir d'impact sur rien. Essayait-il vraiment de crier ? Parce qu'il ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur, pas la moindre fatigue… rien !

Et le temps défila, sans savoir combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures ou peut-être plus… Si la possibilité d'en finir lui avait traversé l'esprit, comme une pensée fugace, il n'avait aucun moyen d ' échapper à cette prison. Condamné à rester dans les ténèbres.

Il paniquait, mais sans respiration rapide et saccadée, sans battements de coeur frénétiques. Tout ce qui lui restait c’était ses pensées.

Il se ruait dans tous les sens, des mouvements rapides et saccadés, frappait, tirait à pleine poignée sur ses cheveux, criait, mais en vrai…son corps bougeait-il seulement ?

— Il suffit ! rugit une voix, sortie tout droit des entrailles de l’enfer.

Et à ces simple mots, le son sembla revenir.

— Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas, comme les autres ?

Les autres ? Mais quels autres ?

— Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix se mit à rire. Un rire sordide. Il en aurait eu des frissons si c’était possible.

— Tu l’as nommé tout à l’heure… Maintenant, tu vas te rendormir !  
— Jamais ! Je veux sortir d’ici, tonna-t-il, mais sa voix lui parut si faible et misérable à côté de celle de l’inconnu.

Elle semblait venir de partout et de nulle part en même temps. Tel un serpent qui rampe sous sa peau. S’insinuant dans son esprit et balayant tout sur son passage. Son corps, mû par une soumission primale, se recroquevillait, s’enterrant dans cette noirceur qui le terrifiait.

Pour seule réponse, ce même rire lugubre emplissait l’espace, faisant pression sur son crâne. Sa tête allait exploser. Mais il se refusait à plier. Se battant contre ce poids qui l’écrasait.

— Que crois-tu faire ?

Et alors que la voix se riait de lui, un hurlement venant de ses entrailles lui déchira la gorge. Il l’avait sentit, la douleur émanant de son ventre. La brûlure dans sa gorge.  
Son corps se réveillait-il ? Ou la “créature” avait-elle trouvé une autre forme de torture ?

Ses paupières s’ouvrirent brusquement. Face à lui, une silhouette, recouverte d’une longue cape noir, les mains croisées dans le dos. L’obscurité reculant pour laisser place au gris. Puis des formes se dessinèrent. De prime abord, floues, les formes devinrent un paysage. Non, pas un paysage, une pièce. Sa chambre d’enfant !

Il était chez lui…chez lui ?

— Bonjour, Steve, s’exclama la silhouette .

La voix résonnait. Un étrange écho, comme si ce corps ne pouvait la contenir.

— Vous êtes…lui ? demanda-t-il incertain.  
— Non, je ne suis pas “lui”.

La voix semblait amusée. Un peu rieuse, sans être hilare. Ses yeux scannaient la pièce. Un petit lit, une lampe de chevet en bois avec des gravures faite par…par qui ? Il ne se souvenait pas.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’avez-vous fait ?  
— Je t’ai sorti d’un endroit où tu n’aurais jamais dû aller.  
— Le néant ! À ce simple mot, une terreur indescriptible s’empara de son corps. Qui êtes-vous ?

La silhouette resta immobile durant plusieurs secondes.

— Je suis plus vieille que toute chose. Je suis immuable et inévitable. J’étais là, au commencement et je serai là, à la fin, souffla-t-elle d’une voix basse.

Une énigme ?

— Je dois deviner ? C’est un jeu pour vous !

On pouvait percevoir la colère qui faisait trembler ses cordes vocales.  
— Non, absolument pas. Réfléchit bien, Steve. Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois. Enfin, peut-être pas personnellement, sinon ta vie aurait été bien plus courte.

La réponse le frappa soudainement.

— La mort !

Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose. Poser des questions. Exiger des explications. Peut-être même rire, mais il manqua de souffle.

— Je te félicite, tu es perspicace.

Et une phrase prononcée plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire.

— Que voulez-vous dire par “un endroit où je n’aurais jamais dû aller” ?  
— Tu as énervé beaucoup de mes subordonnés, tu sais !  
— Je n’ai rien fait. Ça n’a aucun sens, se défendit-il avec véhémence.  
— Combien de fois crois-tu avoir déjoué la mort ? C’est une question rhétorique. L’un d’eux a semble-t-il, manqué d’humour.

Le regard de Steve poursuivait son examen minutieux de la pièce, à la recherche de souvenirs qui continuaient de lui échapper.

La silhouette se retourna pour lui faire face et le brun eut un mouvement de recule. Il faisait face à…rien. Aucun visage n’apparaissait sous la capuche. Une obscurité sans fin.

— Tes souvenirs te reviendront doucement, l’informa la silhouette, comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Je te propose que nous nous entraidions.

— C’est à dire ? l’interrogea-t-il dubitatif.  
— Tu ne veux pas retourner dans le néant, n’est-ce pas ? Et moi, j’ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Le brun examinait son vis à vis, sans vraiment savoir où regarder. Il maintint un visage impassible et d’un signe de tête, invita l’entité à poursuivre.

— Je veux que tu ailles chercher quelqu’un dans les limbes, annonça-t-il sans détour. En contrepartie, tu seras libre de reprendre ta vie où elle s’est arrêtée.

— Pourquoi vous n’y allait pas vous-mêmes ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a là-bas ?  
— Je n’ai pas le droit de pénétrer en son sein. Il n’y a pas grand chose à part de la désolation et des corps sans vie.

Steve savait ou du moins dans les grandes lignes, ce qu’était les limbes. Il essayait de s’en faire une représentation graphique, mais c’était impossible. Comment imaginer un tel lieu ?

— Qu’allez-vous faire de cette personne ?  
— Cela ne te regarde en rien, rugit la voix.  
— Alors je n’irai pas. Je préfère mourir que de sacrifier quelqu’un d’autre.  
— C’est ce que j’aime chez toi. Depuis que tu es petit, tu as cet instinct de héros. C’est comme encré dans ta chair et c’est pour ça que j’ai besoin de toi. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal et crois-moi, quand tu auras vu les limbes tu te féliciteras d’avoir accepté de l’en sortir, souffla la grande faucheuse.

Ce fut la première fois depuis le début de cet entretien, que Steve perçu une émotion humaine émanant de l’entité. Mais pour autant, pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il n’avait aucune preuve sur ses intentions. Il n’en avait pas non plus sur son identité. Comment être sûr que ce n’était pas un stratagème de la créature ?

— Comment être certain que vous ne me mentez pas depuis le début ?  
— Je ne peux et ne ferai rien pour te prouver quoi que ce soit. À toi de décider si tu peux me faire confiance.

Il la regarda incertain. Tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoires, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il fit le choix de se fier à son instinct. Il avait l’étrange certitude qu’il ne le trahirait pas.

— Très bien, qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? lança-t-il d’un ton ferme.  
— Je vais t’envoyer aussi près que possible de l’endroit où il se trouve. Tu sais ce qu’est le Styx ? Steve acquiesça. Sans savoir comment, il le savait. Tu devras traverser quelque chose qui y ressemble. Ensuite cherche une route. Tu devrais le trouver près d’un rocher arborant des écritures.

Le brun n’eut pas le temps de demander plus amples explications -comme à quoi ressemble la personne qu’il doit trouver ou comment va-t-il revenir ?- qu’il se retrouva, en un clignement de paupières, ailleurs.

Ses yeux essayaient de s’habituer à l’éclairage qui ressemblait fortement à celui d’une chambre noir. Il n’y avait pas de brouillard et pourtant, on ne distinguait rien à plus de deux mètres. Les lieux se dessinaient à mesure qu’il avançait. Impossible d’avoir une vue d’ensemble du paysage. Le sol ressemblait à un désert aride. Il fit trois pas et commença à grimper ce qu’il pensait être une falaise. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Une mélodie tournait en boucle dans sa tête -la seule dont il semblait se rappeler- pour éviter à la panique de l’envahir. La montée était raide, mais rien d’insurmontable pour quelqu’un qui avait grandi en escaladant les montagnes Hawaiiennes.

Il se stoppa net. Un souvenir ? Il se revoyait au milieu de vastes étendues sauvages. Contemplant les paysages inimitables qu’offraient ses îles sur lesquelles il a passé son enfance. Lui, une dizaine d’années, tenant la main d’un homme dont l’identité lui échappait.

Il repartit avec un sourire. Ça lui reviendrait, il en était maintenant convaincu.

Essoufflé, il parvint enfin au sommet. Face à lui se dressait les vestige d’une cité abandonnée. Désolation était un euphémisme. L’atmosphère était lourde. Il fixait, avec des yeux empli de terreur et d’incrédulité, le fleuve qui le séparait de sa destination. L’eau sombre serpentait dans son lit, animée par un courant qui venait de nulle part. Il distinguait sans mal la mer de corps décharnée qui en tapissait les profondeurs.

Il avait lu l’Enfer de Dante et d’autres ouvrages qui traitaient du sujet, il en avait de vagues souvenirs, mais rien n’aurait pu le préparer à un tel spectacle.

Voilà ce qu’il devait traverser pour rejoindre la route.  
Une barque attendait sur le rivage. Steve grimpa dans cette dernière, pris en main le sceptre et poussa l’embarcation sur l’eau. Les premiers mètres se passèrent sans encombres, mais bien vite la marée de corps ralentissait son avancé.

Les remous qu’il créait réveillèrent les cadavres et bientôt, il vit des mains blafardes, aux doigts squelettiques, agripper les bords de la barque, qui se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Son premier réflex fut de frapper les obstacles, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que tous ces corps avaient été des êtres humains. Ses yeux se baissèrent pour contempler cet océan de désespoir. Certains semblaient vouloir hurler,, la bouche béante, mais pas un son ne sortait de ces visages lugubres.

La berge lui paraissait s’éloigner de plus en plus. Dans un élan de panique à l’idée de finir englouti dans ce fleuve sans fond, entrainé par toutes ces mains, il se mit à ramer plus vite. Faisant fit de ceux qu’il bousculait sur son passage. Son souffle se faisait plus court, sa respiration plus rapide et il accueillit avec joie la douleur dans ses bras, preuve qu’il n’était plus dans le néant.

Enfin, après un temps indéterminable, il put accoster. Plus que quelques mètres. Il sortit la barque de l’eau, espérant qu’elle soit encore là, à son retour.

Il y avait des âmes partout, errant sans but. Elles n’avait pas l’air de remarquer sa présence. Steve avançait rapidement, mais avec précaution, ne souhaitant pas réveiller ces êtres en sommeil.

Sa main se posa sur le mur de roche encadrant la route. Il touchait la surface inégale à la recherche des gravures, tout en maintenant son allure. Il ne souhaitait ni examiner ni s’attarder dans ce lieu.

Il s’arrêta quand ses doigts rencontrèrent une forme inhabituel. Scrutant la pierre, Steve essaya de déchiffrer les gravures partiellement effacées. Il pouvait deviner une date, sans parvenir à en distinguer les chiffres, et un symbole. Ses yeux scrutaient les alentours à la recherche de…Que devait-il chercher exactement ? Un de ces corps mornes et osseux ? Comment allait-il le reconnaître ? Ils se ressemblaient tous !

Il balayait l’espace qui rappelait vaguement un désert où il avait été. Était-il un de ces corps qui se trainaient, marchant vers nulle part ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait l’appeler. Il s’éloigna de la route en s’enfonçant plus profondément dans le paysage. Contournant un rocher un peu plus gros qui lui barrait la vue. Il vit un homme, nu, allongé sur un amas de pierres, le dos arqué dans un angle inhumain. Certes, maigre, mais pas squelettique.. Il s’approcha à pas mesurés, attendant un signe qui lui indiquerait que la personne était consciente, mais rien. Sa cage thoracique bougeait au gré de ses respirations. Lentes, mais présentes. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le brun s’accroupit, posa une main incertaine sur son bras et secoua doucement.

Les paupières s’ouvrirent. Steve se pencha pour être dans le champ de vision de l’homme, mais ce dernier ne le voyait pas. Son regard était vitreux, comme aveugle. Le même teint exsangue, mais les traits moins effacés. Le visage encadré par des cheveux mi-longs, qu’il devinait blonds. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Durant quelques secondes, il plongea dans ces yeux sans vie qui l’engloutissaient. Était-ce son air plus humain qui le rendait fascinant ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Qui était-il ?

Mais Steve se secoua, ils devaient partir, ne souhaitant pas s’attarder dans ce lieu lugubre, à l’atmosphère pesante, plus que nécessaire. Il allait le porter. Se penchant, il glissa un bras sous la nuque et l’autre sous les genoux et se releva avec précaution. L’homme était assez grand, mais paraissait tellement fragile. Steve avait peur qu’il se brise entre ses doigts.

Rebrousser chemin jusqu’à la barque se fit sans incident. Il déposa l’homme dans le rafiot et repris le sceptre. Au milieu du cours d’eau, l’homme commença à bouger, comme appelé par les âmes enfouit sous l’eau.

— Hé, non ! Reste avec moi. Je vais te faire sortir d’ici, tu comprends ? l’interpella Steve, saisissant la main de l’inconnu qui semblait vouloir rejoindre les profondeurs.

Quand leurs peaux se rencontrèrent, le brun sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer et un courant électrique traverser sa paume. Il retira sa main derechef, surpris. Il aurait aimé lire dans les pensées de son vis à vis pour savoir ce qu’il avait ressenti, parce qu’à partir de cet instant, les yeux de l’homme ne le quittaient plus.

Ils accostèrent sur la berge et Steve abandonna la barque. Un regard derrière lui et il se souvint. La falaise ! Il ne pourrait pas redescendre en portant l’homme. Ce dernier, toujours le regard fixé sur lui, ne paraissait pas être conscient de ce qui l’entourait.

— Tu es avec moi ? l’inconnu opina lentement. Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? Il faut descendre et il va falloir que tu m’aides si tu veux qu’on sorte d’ici.

L’homme commença à se redresser, mais ses jambes, trop faibles, lâchèrent sous son poids.

— Doucement ! Je vais t’aider, lui assura Steve en s’avançant.

Il glissa un bras autour de la taille s’aillante et passa le bras de l’inconnu sur ses épaules. La deuxième tentative fut la bonne. L’équilibre était précaire, mais ils devraient s’en contenter.

Le brun eut une pensée fugace, mais suffisante pour lui tordre les entrailles…son temps était-il compté ? Pouvait-il rester coincé ici ?

Cette peur insidieuse envahit son esprit, ne laissant de place pour rien d’autre. Il fallait qu’ils sortent de cet endroit au plus vite. Malgré les efforts de son compagnon de fortune, la descente s’avérait ardue.

L’angoisse s’emparait de tout son être. Il faisait son possible pour la museler, mais il avait le sentiment de suffoquer. Il se forçait à parler, de rien de précis, juste pour maintenir sa conscience en éveille et ses sens en alerte.

— Tu t’appelles comment ? l’homme le regarda incertain. Tu te souviens de ton prénom ?  
La réflexion fut longue et intense, alors qu’ils continuaient leur progression. Steve commençait à croire qu’il n’obtiendrait pas de réponse quand l’autre prit la parole.

— Jax…Jackson, souffla l’inconnu avec difficulté, la voix rauque.

Steve fut agréablement surpris de découvrir la voix de l’homme. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Enchanté, Jackson ! Moi, c’est Steve. Tu sais comment tu as atterri ici ?

Jackson secoua la tête et le brun n’insista pas. Déjà étonné qu’il soit conscient. D’ailleurs, il se questionnait sur ce fait. Pourquoi n’était-il pas comme les autres ? Son arrivée en ces lieux était-elle récente ? Ou était-il là par erreur ?

Égaré au milieu de toutes ses questions, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu’ils étaient enfin arrivés en bas. Ils firent quelque pas, mais Steve ne voyait aucune porte ou autre sortie. Pourquoi la visibilité en bas était-elle si réduite ?

Il aida Jackson à s’assoir avant de s’installer à côté. Malgré cette urgence qu’il ressentait à chaque instant, le besoin de se reposer se faisait pressant. Jackson tanguait, menaçant de s’effondrer à tout moment. Steve passa un bras autour de ses épaules et inclina le corps vers lui.

— Appuis-toi sur moi, lui souffla-t-il, plus pour le rassurer que pour le convaincre. Son compagnon était si faible qu’il n’opposait pas la moindre résistance.

— J’ai froid, croassa Jackson avec difficulté.

Mû par une volonté propre, les bras de Steve s’enroulèrent autour de l’homme et ses mains se mirent à frictionner sa peau pour le réchauffer. Un sentiment surprenant l’envahit, prenant possession de tout son être. Un besoin presque vital de protéger ce corps pressé contre le sien. Mais une autre information l’interpella : comment pouvait-il avoir froid ? Steve ne percevait ni air ni température.

Son compagnon enfouit son visage dans son torse.

— On ne va jamais sortir d’ici, n’est-ce pas ?  
— C’est vrai que je n’en sais pas plus que toi, mais hé, il releva le visage de Jackson, on va sortir d’ici. Je te le promets, ajouta-t-il avec véhémence.

Ils restèrent assis, appuyés l’un contre l’autre, jusqu’à ce que le brun se sente capable de reprendre leur périple. Et alors qu’il se lever pour s’éloigner, à la recherche d’une issue, il ressentit un étourdissement et, impuissant, perdit connaissance. Le dernier son qu’il perçu fut son prénom murmurait par Jackson.

Quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, il était de retour dans sa chambre d’enfant. Jackson était allongé au pied de la faucheuse.

— Merci, souffla la silhouette encapuchonnée.

Steve n’eut pas le temps de répondre, que le corps de son compagnon s’arqua et une lumière aveuglante, d’un blanc vif, emplit la pièce et l’obligea à fermer les yeux.

— Hé ! SuperSeal, réveilles-toi !

Steve ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver couché au sol, une arme à la main. Devant lui, Wo Fat imitant sa position, les yeux grands ouverts, éteints. Il était trempé, son corps endolori et son esprit confus.

— Steve, t’es avec moi ? demanda son coéquipier en l’aidant à s’asseoir.  
— Où est Jackson ? Où est mon père ? Je veux voir mon père, bafouilla-t-il alors que, de manière désordonnée, ses souvenirs l’assaillaient, se mêlant aux derniers évènements.

Chin et Danny se regardèrent inquiet.

— Je ne sais pas qui est ce Jackson et concernant ton père…il est mort, il y a 5 ans, lui rappela-t-il d’une voix hésitante. Je suis désolé, mon pote.  
Il se souvenait. Les frères Hesse, l’assassinat de son père, son retour à Hawaii, le 5-0…tout, il se rappelait de tout. Un noeud se format dans sa gorge. Une sensation de picotement traversa son visage et sa vision devint flou alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Steve avait refusé de rester à l’hôpital et étrangement, son partenaire demeurait calme et silencieux. Pas de réprimande ou de diatribe interminable.

Il devait vraiment être dans un état pitoyable pour avoir droit à autant de patience.

Plusieurs jours s’écoulèrent, peut-être une semaine ou deux. Le Seal avait eu ses résultats de prise de sang. Une quantité mortelle de drogue et autres substances avait été trouvée. D’après les médecins il ne devrait plus être de ce monde. Il était apparemment normal qu’il soit quelque peu désorienté, qu’il ait des hallucinations, des pertes de mémoire ou des absences.

Avait-il tout imaginé ? Cette pensée l’obsédait. Alors qu’il était encore une fois victime d’insomnie, ce qui était devenu la norme, il partit sur une impulsion, voir Kono.

Quand il se retrouva face à sa porte d’entrée, il hésita. Devait-il frapper ? Il était prêt à faire demi-tour. À quoi pensait-il en se ramenant ici en pleine nuit ? Il fit quelques pas incertains en direction de sa voiture, mais ses entrailles se tordirent à la pensée d’un jour, d’une nuit de plus. Combien de temps allait-il tenir ? Le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir ; il avait de plus en plus de mal à fonctionner durant la journée, à distinguer ce qui était réel ou pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas demeurer ainsi. Il devait savoir.

— Patron ? Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé ? Tu vas bien ? s’inquiéta Kono dès qu’elle ouvrit la porte.  
— Tout va bien ! Désolé de te réveiller, mais…j’ai besoin de ton aide, avoua-t-il piteusement.

Il préférait confier cette recherche à une personne tierce. Il avait fait faire un portrait robot qu'il lui donna. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi elle, mais il avait suivi son instinct, comme toujours.

\- Je sais que c'est maigre, mais je n'ai rien d'autre.  
\- Un portrait et un prénom, on a déjà eu moins que ça, sourit Kono de cette bienveillance qui la caractérisait.

\- Merci, souffla Steve en l'enlaçant, avec une gratitude qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

Voilà pourquoi il avait confié cette tâche à Kono. À peine 24h qu'il attendait et il avait failli appeler la jeune femme des dizaines de fois. Il n'avait pas les idées assez claires. Il n’aurait eu aucune limite pour obtenir des réponses, sans pouvoir accepter la vérité… cette homme n'existait pas. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le sortir de sa tête? Le Néant? Les Limbes? Jamais il ne parlait de ça à quiconque. Qui pourrait le croire? C'était tellement absurde. Pourtant, à cette simple pensée son corps tressaillit. Gardant en mémoire cette terreur incommensurable.  
Comment pourrait-il vivre en sachant ce qui était tapi dans l'obscurité? S'était en s'effondrant devant la télé, épuisé, qu'il avait réussi à grappiller quelques maigres heures de sommeil. Incapable de rester plongé dans le noir.

\- Patron, l'interpella Kono en pénétrant dans son bureau le lendemain matin.

Il était encore tôt et il était seul dans les locaux, définissant le rapport de leur dernière affaire. Ses yeux accrochèrent directement le dossier tenu par l'Hawaïenne. Incapable de parler, Steve attend sa phrase avec un calme feint.

\- J'ai trouvé ton gars, commença-t-elle en prenant place dans un fauteuil. Jackson Teller dit Jax. Il a grandit à Charming en Californie. Membre d'un club de motards avec un casier plutôt chargé…

\- Il y vit encore? la coupa-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir. Se coeur cognant fort contre sa cage thoracique.

\- Il est mort, il y a 5 ans, percuté par un poids lourd, acheva-t-elle.

Il essayait d'intégrer ce que ces révélations impliquaient. Un poids enserrant sa poitrine. La gorge nouée…

Alors que Kono s'apprêtait à son interroger son commandant, celui-ci prit la parole.

\- Alors… tout était réel, souffla Steve, la voix mal assurée et le teint blême.

…


	2. Chapitre 2

### Chapitre 2

— Steve, t’es là ? Steve !  
Il sursauta, surpris de voir Kono si près.  
— Pardon, tu m’as parlé, demanda-t-il désinvolte. Cachant tant bien que mal son effroi.  
— Je t’ai appelé plusieurs, mais tu n’étais plus avec moi ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

La jeune femme ne cachait rien de son inquiétude. Elle était là, ils la ressentaient tous, chaque seconde depuis qu’ils avaient retrouvé leur commandant. Ils avaient tous conscience que ce qu’avait vécu Steve leur échappait. Il n’y avait que lui pour sortir indemne, du moins physiquement, d’une telle épreuve. Torturé, drogué, privé de sens…Il était quand même parvenu à éliminer ses geôliers. Quand ils sont arrivés sur place, il n’y avait plus grand chose à faire. Mais depuis, le Seal n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Certes, sur le terrain, il agissait comme d’habitude. Tellement intrépide, tellement…lui.

Pourtant, en dehors des heures de bureau, si tenté qu’ils en eurent, il était souvent absent, hors d’atteinte. Si profondément enfouit dans ses pensées. Ils étaient flics et de sacrés bons flics. Kono était peut-être celle qui ressemblait le plus à Steve. Quand il l’avait embauchée, elle n’était qu’une jeune recrue qui n’avait pas encore terminé l’école de police. Cette institution lui avait énormément appris, mais c’est à Steve, son patron et ami, qu’elle devait ses connaissances et son entrainement plus poussé. Elle lui devait tellement plus que ça.

À l’instar de Chin, il était sa famille. Malgré toutes ces années passées avec lui, aucun d’eux ne pouvaient prétendre savoir ce qui dormait dans la tête du Seal. Aucun d’eux n’avait été prisonnier de guerre ; parachuté en territoire ennemi sans soutien pour mener une opération qui n’a jamais existé ; commandant d’un groupe d’homme qui compte sur vous et dont êtes responsable.

Il était revenu de tellement d’épreuves, pourrait-elle être celle de trop ? Celle qui réveille d’autres plaies mal cicatrisées ? Toute son équipe se posait cette question ; lui y compris.

— Steve, soupira-t-elle, parles-moi.

Le brun s’en voulu. Il était responsable de la tristesse qui peignait les traits de son amie. S’il devait parler ce serait avec elle, mais comment partager ce fardeau ? Ça le soulagerait indéniablement, mais c’était si égoïste. Devant le regard insistant de l’Hawaïenne, il prit une grande inspiration.

— J’aimerais Kono, crois-moi, souffla-t-il, mais je ne peux pas te faire ça.  
— Peu importe ce que c’est. Si c’est ce qui te fais souffrir, alors on le portera ensemble. Ça fonctionne comme ça. On partage nos joies, nos peines…tout. Pas seulement quand c’est facile, lui rappela-t-elle avec force.  
— Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, dit-il après plusieurs secondes d’hésitation.  
— Par le début.

Il lui parla d’une hallucination, comme un univers alternatif. Un retour dans son enfance, entremêlé de nouveaux souvenirs. Gardant sous silence son réveil dans le noir, il omettait délibérément certains détails ou les modifiait. Comme les sensations ou encore les émotions. Il n’était pas fier de lui mentir, mais elle n’avait pas besoin de connaitre cette terreur qui ne le quittait plus.

Il lui parla quand même de sa rencontre avec la faucheuse -qui pouvait facilement passer pour un rêve- et de son ultimatum. La mission qui lui a été confié et cet homme…Jackson. Steve termina par son retour face au corps encore chaud de Wo Fat et son obsession pour cet étranger.

Il ne sut combien de minutes s’étaient écoulées. Son regard s’était perdu dans le vide, refusant d’affronter les yeux de Kono. Il l’entendit haleter, mais il ne releva pas la tête. C’est un reniflement qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie.  
— Je suis désolé ! Je n’aurais pas dû te raconter ça, déclara-t-il en se levant précipitamment.  
En deux grandes enjambés, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la brune. Elle se leva à son tour et s’enfonça dans l’étreinte offerte.  
— Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, bafouilla-t-elle dans son torse, tu es…tu es mort, déclara-t-elle en déglutissant bruyamment. Si elle n’avait pas eu besoin de toi, tu ne seras pas là, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

Jamais il aurait imaginé qu’elle fasse une telle déduction avec si peu d’informations. Pourtant, connaissant la jeune femme, il aurait dû le savoir.

— J’aurais trouvé en moyen de revenir. Je ne peux pas laisser Danny livré à lui-même, plaisanta Steve pour alléger l’atmosphère.  
Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Il distingua un faible rire étouffé par le tissu de son t-shirt. Les bras de la jeune femme se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et il se délecta de la sensation de ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Puisant dans cette étreinte tout l’amour et toute la force dont il avait besoin. Il glissa son index sous le menton de son amie et releva sa tête.

— Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
— C’est pas à toi de t’inquiéter, c’est moi qui devrais te réconforter, rit-elle le regard brillant.  
— C’est ce que tu fais ! Mais je ne pourrais jamais cesser de m’inquiéter pour vous.

Un raclement de gorge leur fit tourner la tête. C’était assez inhabituelle de pouvoir surprendre leur commandant, ce qui n’échappa pas aux nouveaux arrivants.  
— Hé bien SuperSeal, t’as perdu tes pouvoirs ? plaisanta Danny.  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? les deux lieutenants parlèrent en même temps.  
— Mais rien ! On ne peut pas se faire un câlin par envie ? se plaignit Steve d’un ton enfantin.  
— Avec toi, je me méfie, commença le plus petit.

Alors que ce dernier partait dans un monologue sur les imprudences de son coéquipier, Chin garda le silence, observant calmement la scène. Ça leur ressemblait tellement. Ces constances rassuraient Steve. Certaines choses n’avaient pas changés. Ils étaient tous là, autour de lui. Les trois natifs se regardèrent et un sourire étira leurs lèvres. Sourire partagé par le blond qui était soulagé de voir son meilleur ami revenir enfin.  
Un sentiment indéfinissable emplit le coeur du brun. L’espoir d’un jour reprendre une vie normale commença à fleurir.

C’est ce sentiment qui l’aida à passer les jours suivants, qui se transformèrent en semaines. Ils n’avaient pas le temps de s’ennuyer, dans leur secteur d’activité le boulot ne manquait pas. Il avait repris ses habitudes : les nages et footings au levé du soleil, un peu de jardinage, des soirées en compagnie de son équipe. La vie avait reprit son cours, mais les nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars qui le replongeait dans un monde de ténèbres.

Sous cet espoir, demeurait une douleur si vive. Son inconnu qui ne l’était plus vraiment, était mort, il le savait, c’était logique mais…le savoir était une chose, l’entendre en était une autre. 5 ans ? Il était resté dans cet endroit si longtemps ? L’image lui fit froid dans le dos. Qu’était-il advenu de lui après ? Qu’est-ce que la Mort avait fait de son corps ? Avait-il eu tort de lui faire confiance ? Quand ce n’était pas les cauchemars, c’était son visage efflanqué et ses yeux vitreux qui perturbaient son sommeil. Malgré tout, il dormait plus et ça se ressentait sur son humeur. Il était plus aisé de donner le change les jours sans, car il y en avait.

— Tu crois pas que tu devrais prendre des vacances ?  
— Tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi ?

Le ciel peint de rouge et d’orange, le coucher de soleil se reflétant sur l’océan ; Danny et lui, une bière à la main assis sur leurs chaises, contemplant le spectacle.  
— Je dis juste que cette année n’a pas été facile et ça fait un moment que tu n’as pas vu Mary, exposa Danny, calmement.  
— C’est vrai…mais quelle année l’a été ? l’interrogea-t-il avec ce sourire tordu que le petit blond aimait tant. Le seul jour facile c’était hier !  
Ils se regardèrent avant de rire de bon coeur. Ça faisait tellement de bien. Il se sentait si léger dans ces moments.  
— Tu as peut-être raison. Je pourrai aller passer quelques jours chez tante Deb. Joannie à dû grandir, dit-il pensif, j’ai loupé tellement de chose quand j’étais dans la Navy, je ne veux pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs.

Une semaine plus tard, après une énième affaire qui mit leurs nerfs à rude épreuve, Steve s’envolait pour la Californie, sans prévenir personne de son arrivée.

— Mon chéri ! s’exclama sa tante en ouvrant la porte.  
Il n’eut pas le temps de mettre un pied dans la maison qu’il fut prisonnier des bras aimants de Deb.  
— Tante Deb ! souffla-t-il d’une voix tremblante.  
Le sentiment ténu d’être enfin à la maison s’empara de son coeur. Il ne lui manquait plus que…  
— Où est Mary ? s’empressa-t-il de demander.  
— Elle est partie avec Joannie faire quelques courses. Elles ne devraient plus tarder. Vient, on va t’installer.  
— Le canapé m’ira très bien, annonça Steve derechef.  
— Ne sois pas bête, ta chambre est telle que tu l’as laissée quand tu es partie pour Coronado, lui assura Deb en posant une main sur sa joue.

C’est avec nostalgie qu’il pénétra dans cette pièce qui les avait accueillis, lui et sa tristesse, après le décès de sa mère. Elle renfermait entre ses murs les souvenirs d’une des pires périodes de sa vie. Le deuil, l’abandon, le déracinement. Juste après l’enterrement, leur père les envoyés, Mary et lui sur le continent et quelques mois après il intégrait l’académie de Coronado pour devenir un Marine. De ces évènements avait découlé tout le reste. Toute sa vie n’était basée que sur quelques secondes. Quelques malheureuses secondes avaient scellé son avenir. Aujourd’hui, il était un Marine jusqu’au plus profond de son être. C’était inscrit dans son ADN. Mais il n’oublierai jamais cet enfant remplit de rêves bien différents. La pièce était sobre, impersonnelle, sachant son temps compté ici, il avait refusé de personnaliser l’espace. Martelant qu’il n’était pas chez lui. Un lit, une table de nuit, une commode et un bureau, c’était sommaire et suffisant. Autant s’y habituer maintenant, avait-il dit à sa tante. Lui rappelant ainsi son départ imminent.

Il rangea ses affaires et rejoignit Deb, qui l’attendait dans la cuisine avec une tasse de café fumante.  
— Ne te méprends pas mon grand, je suis si contente de te voir, mais je te connais, il y a une histoire derrière ta visite, lança-t-elle, à peine fut-il assis.  
— Je ne peux pas avoir envie de voir ma famille ?  
— Bien sûr que si, mais tu ne prends jamais de vacances. Tu as toujours était comme ça. Alors ?  
— Danny m’a fait remarquer que j’avais besoin de vacances et il avait raison. Vous me manquiez. Je ne te promets pas de prendre des congés aussi souvent que le font les gens “normaux”, mais certains évènements m’ont fait voir les choses un peu différemment.  
Elle le fixa quelques instants, cherchant dans ses yeux ce que sa bouche ne dirait jamais. Ne décelant rien de précis, elle se résigna à accepter cette explication…pour le moment.  
— Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout, mais je sais aussi que je n’obtiendrais rien de plus. Promets-moi juste de faire attention à toi, lui ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Steve n’eut pas l’occasion de répondre qu’une porte s’ouvrit, frappant le mur dans un bruit sourd. Il intercepta sans mal, la petite tornade blonde qui déboula dans la cuisine.  
— Hé ! Qu’est-ce que j’viens de pêcher ? Il a une drôle de tête ce poisson, sourit Steve en chatouillant sa nièce.  
— Suis pas…un poisson…onc’ Stefe, bafouilla Joannie entre deux éclats de rire.  
— Joannie ? Pardon ma puce, je ne t’avais pas reconnue, s’excusa-t-il faussement désolé. Tu es lourde maintenant, se plaignit le brun en la reposant sur le sol.

Il releva la tête pour faire face à sa soeur. Elle s’élança vers lui et il la rattrapa avec joie. Sa petite soeur ! Il avait oublié à quel point elle lui était indispensable. Ils s’étaient rapprochés depuis la mort de John. Dix années s’étaient écoulées depuis qu’on les avait séparés. Ils avaient eu tellement de choses à rattraper. Se redécouvrant, avec leurs histoires, leurs blessures, tout ce qui faisait d’eux les adultes qu’ils étaient. Redevenant, quand ils étaient réuni, Mar et Stevie.

Les jours furent peuplés de jeux, de disputes fraternelles, de cuisine, de pop-cornes engloutis devant un bon film. Steve avait envie de futilités. Il traîna ses trois compagnes sur les dalles du Walk of Fame. Se plonger dans une partie de Quidditch au Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Se délecter des petits yeux pétillants pleins d’émerveillement, de Joannie à DisneyLand Resort.

En parallèle de ces journées au planning chargé, une certaine routine s’était installée. Quand la petite fille finissait par s’écrouler d’épuisement, souvent sur son oncle, ce dernier allait la coucher et revenait sur le canapé, près de sa soeur. Bien souvent, la fratrie s’endormait pelotonnée sous un plaide. L’ainé allongé sur le dos et sa cadette collée à son flan, la tête posée sur son torse. Il y avait si longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas dormi ensemble. Un besoin impérieux de retrouver cette époque d’insouciance.

Il n’a jamais eu peur de mourir. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait accepté ce fait. Beaucoup de ses frères d’armes n’avaient pas dépassé le début de la vingtaine. Il lui fallut cette expérience et la conscience que la mort n’était peut-être pas comme il l’imaginait, pour se rendre compte que le temps passé auprès des siens ne serait jamais suffisant. Il ressentait l’urgence de saturer sa mémoire de souvenirs magiques, de petits bonheurs simples. Le temps qui compte est toujours compté.

— Tu as combien de jours de congés ? demanda Mary, la tête calée sur l’épaule de son frère.  
Ils avaient improvisé un feu de camp dans le jardin. Assis sur des couvertures, ils faisaient griller des Marshmallows en contemplant les étoiles.  
— Tu en as déjà marre ? Le jeu de mot ne passa pas inaperçu et pour toute réponse, il sentit un coude frapper ses côtes.  
— Un mois, soupira-t-il, prêt à subir l’interrogatoire de sa soeur.  
— C’est bien ! Je suis contente, même si ça va faire vide quand tu vas repartir.

Elle haussa les épaules et se blottit plus près du Seal. Il fut surpris. Premièrement, parce qu’elle n’essaya pas d’en savoir plus. Qu’il prenne des vacances c’était déjà quelque chose, mais un mois, ça aurait dû l’alerter. Avait-elle réussi à percer son masque ? Fort probable. Deuxièmement, parce qu’elle venait de partager ses sentiments, fait plutôt rare dans leur famille.

Danny était persuadé que la Navy avait fait de son meilleur ami ce qu’il était ; s’il savait à quel point il se trompait. Il avait été un bon Marine puis un bon Seal parce que leurs parents les avaient élevés à la dure. Certes, il y avait eu des moments de tendresse et de complicité, mais peut-être pas exactement comme dans les familles plus classiques. Leur grand-père était un soldat, leur père, un flic et plus tard ils apprendront que leur mère travaillait pour la CIA… “Quelle famille !” pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Le temps passait vite entouré des siens. Il collectionnait les souvenirs ainsi que les photos. Les journées étaient pleines de premières fois, de découvertes, de rires…mais quelque part au milieu de tout ça, une ombre. Il ne pouvait sortir Jackson de sa tête. Malgré qu’il ne soit pas venu exprès, le fait d’être en Californie ne lui avait pas échappé.

— Je m’absenterai peut-être un jour ou deux, je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que je fasse quelques recherches, prévint-il.  
Parmi ses bonnes résolutions, l’honnêteté était en pôle position. Bien sûr, il ne partagerait jamais ce qui est classifié, mais être moins secret envers son Ohana, si ce n’est pas pour les protéger.  
— Privé ou professionnel ?  
— Privé ! Mary attendit en silence, laissant le choix à son frère de poursuivre ou non.  
Elle était heureuse que ce dernier lui parle, se confie à elle. Alors elle ne pousserait pas sa chance. Elle voulait juste qu’il sache qu’elle était là.  
— J’ai…j’ai appris le décès de quelqu’un qui était originaire d’un patelin pas très loin d’ici. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j’ai envie d’aller y faire un tour, murmura-t-il incertain.

Toujours si sûr de lui. Incertain, n’est pas un mot que Mary Ann aurait utilisé pour décrire le Seal et pourtant c’était bien là.

— Quelqu’un que tu connaissais bien ?  
— Non, pas vraiment. Même pas du tout ! Mais…j’en sais rien. C’est stupide ! Je ne l’ai vu qu’une fois.  
— Mais cette personne t’a marqué, affirma la plus jeune.  
— Ouais, murmura-t-il.  
— Alors vas-y ! Des fois on fait les choses pour une raison qui nous échappe. On doit juste les faire.  
Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.  
— Quand es-tu devenue aussi sage, Mar ?  
— Je l’ai toujours été, c’est juste que tu viens de t’en rendre compte, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.  
Un fou rire sonore et contagieux prit possession de Steve et l’hilarité gagna Mary. C’est ainsi qu’ils finirent la soirée. Tous les deux au coin du feu, enveloppés dans un silence paisible, les lèvres collantes de Marshmallow.

Le lendemain, Steve prit des nouvelles de son équipe. Il demanda à Danny d’embrasser tout le monde et de dire à Grace qu’il préparerait une journée rien que pour elle à son retour. Il vérifia l’itinéraire pour se rendre à Charming. D’après la carte, il était à 550 kilomètres. En partant maintenant, il y serait en fin d’après-midi. Sa décision était prise, pourquoi faire trainer les choses.

Son paquetage prêt, il embrassa les deux femmes, leur promettant de les appeler.  
— Je te les confie, je te fais confiance pour les surveiller et si elle font des bêtises, tu m’appelles. D’accord ? murmura-t-il comme un ordre de mission, accroupi face à sa nièce.  
La petite fille hocha la tête avec sérieux avant de mettre ses petits bras autour du cou de Steve.  
— Ze te l’promets, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de déposer un bisous sur sa joue.  
Le Seal arborait un visage amusé, mais fier en se relevant. Mary de son côté s’inquiétait que sa fille puisse autant ressembler à son frère en si peu de temps. Il ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux de Joannie et prit la route.

La musique emplissait l’habitacle et permettait à son esprit de divaguer. Il laissa ses pensées l’assaillirent librement. Qu’espérait-il trouver là-bas ? La paix ? En quoi se retrouver dans “sa” ville natale allait calmer son obsession ? Pourrait-elle être pire après ? Quelle réponse espérait-il obtenir ? Mary avait raison, il devait le faire et comme bien souvent dans sa vie, il gérerait les conséquences après.

C’est sur cette bonne résolution qu’il augmenta le volume et, ses lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez, avala les kilomètres accompagné par les accords de Led Zeppelin. Il lui fallut environ cinq heures pour apercevoir le panneau : Welcome to Charming. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta sensiblement. La route qui se déroulait, lui était bien trop familière. Les murs de roche qui encadraient la chaussée. Steve enfonça soudainement la pédale de freins, faisant piler le véhicule. Il n’avait pas eu la présence d’esprit de consulter son rétroviseur et la voiture, qui était bien trop proche, le percuta. L’homme sortit en trombe et commença à invectiver le chauffard qui, d’après ses dires, n’aurait jamais dû obtenir son permis.

— Mais c’est pas possible d’être aussi con, beugla le californien.

Steve prit une grande inspiration, attrapa son portefeuille et sortit à son tour, prêt à s’excuser, mais l’autre homme se calma derechef en voyant le Seal approcher. L’homme déjà plus petit, sembla se ratatiner sur place. Steve savait qu’il pouvait impressionner, dans son métier il valait mieux, mais à cet instant, arborant un visage contrit, la réaction de son vis à vis le fit sourire.  
— C’est pas grave. Regardez, elles n’ont rien, commença à bafouiller son vis à vis en lui indiquant les deux pare-chocs.  
— Je vais quand même vous donner ma carte et si…  
— Mais non, c’est bon, pouffa le californien, minimisant la situation.  
Sur ses mots, ce dernier remonta dans sa voiture et partit sans demander son reste. Ce petit le fit rire jusqu’à ce que la raison de l’incident lui revienne. Il se dirigea d’un pas déterminé vers “Le rocher”. Elle était là, gravée dans la pierre, cette même date illisible qu’il avait vue dans Les Limbes. Dans un geste d’une stupide sans nom, il fit le tour de la roche par automatisme. Sans surprise, il n’y avait rien.

Agacé, le Seal remonta dans son véhicule. Une, deux, trois fois, il tourna la clef dans le Neiman en vain. Le démarreur cliquetait, mais refusait obstinément de démarrer. Il ne voyait pas comment un simple accrochage au niveau du pare-chocs arrière pouvait avoir des conséquences sur le démarreur cachait derrière la roue avant gauche. Résigné, il rechercha sur son téléphone le dépanneur le plus proche.  
— Teller & Morrow, lut-il à voix haute dans un rire nerveux.  
— C’est une blague ? s’exclama-t-il en scrutant le ciel par réflex.

À peine quinze minutes après son appel, la dépanneuse se garait en marche arrière devant lui. Un homme de taille moyenne, la cinquantaine, les cheveux frisés et grisonnant, s’approcha de lui.  
— Bonjour, le salua-t-il en tendant la main, qu’est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
— Le démarreur claque quand je tourne la clef dans le Neiman. Steve lui parla de l’accrochage qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant. Lui avouant que même s’il a l’habitude de faire de la mécanique, ce n’était ni l’endroit ni le moment pour démonter la moitié de l’avant afin de vérifier. En comptant qu’il n’avait pas les outils pour.

Sur le trajet, ils parlèrent d’automobile ; de la Mercury de son père que Steve retapait. Ils bifurquèrent sur les deux roues et les customs en particulier. Le brun se retenait de poser des questions plus intéressées. Il attendrait d’être au garage. Peut-être que l’occasion se présenterait d’elle-même. Il ne pouvait pas foncer tête baissée, il devait être patient. Ce mot associé à lui, ferait marrer Danny. À cette pensée, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait adoré faire ce road trip avec son meilleur ami.

Arrivé au garage, Steve sortir de la dépanneuse et attendit que sa voiture soit descendu du plateau. Pendant que deux de leurs mécaniciens se mirent à examiner le véhicule, un troisième lui offrit un café qu’il accepta avec une joie non dissimulée. Il traînait sur le parking tout en sirotant son breuvage ; contemplant les motos garées de façon militaire.

Une pensée lui traversa l’esprit : s’il prenait un mètre pour vérifier, il était certain que l’espace entre chaque bécane était identique… Honnêtement, il détestait attendre.  
Il fut rejoint par un énième homme. Un peu le même genre que le dépanneur ; la même tranche d’âge, les cheveux grisonnant, mais lisses. Seul signe distinctif et pas des moindres, deux grandes cicatrices lui barraient les joues, partant de la commissure des lèvres en direction des oreilles.  
— Bonjour, vous venez avec moi, on va remplir vos papiers, lui indiqua l’autre de but en blanc.  
Steve se contenta de le suivre jusqu’au bureau. Il sortit les papiers de son portefeuille ainsi que les papiers de location.  
— Écossais ? demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.  
— Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça. L’homme ne parut pas être offusqué, alors le brun poursuivit.  
— L’accent pour commencer. Ça m’arrive de me tromper, il est très proche de l’accent Irlandais. Ensuite vos cicatrices…le sourire de Glasgow, dit-il en indiquant ses cicatrices, si ce n’est pas l’Écosse, je ne dois pas être loin de la vérité, sourit-il.  
— Bien joué ! Il n’y a aucune chance que vous soyez de là-bas, alors comment savez-vous tout ça ? demanda l’homme sincèrement curieux.  
— Effectivement, je suis né à Hawaii, rit-il, j’ai beaucoup voyagé.

L’Écossais tendit la main pour prendre les papiers. Alors qu’il copiait les informations, il relava soudain la tête. Ses yeux qui ne cachaient rien de sa surprise, scrutaient le Seal. Il se leva, contourna le meuble et sortit par une seconde porte. Steve le vit parler avec l’homme qui était venu le chercher. Leurs regards passèrent plusieurs fois des papiers à Steve, comme si l’un n’allait pas avec l’autre. Le brun décida d’attendre calmement. Faisant mine de ne rien avoir remarqué.  
— Excusez-moi, j’ai cru qu’il y avait une erreur, j’avais mal lu.  
Et il recommença à taper les informations sur son clavier. Allait-il devoir leur arracher des réponses ? Il préfèrerai éviter pour une fois. Il opta pour un sujet neutre.  
— À votre avis, ils en ont pour combien de temps ? Juste pour savoir si je dois chercher une chambre.  
— Vous pouvez dormir ici, si vous voulez. On a une chambre de libre, ajouta l’homme avec une désinvolture feinte.  
— Vous louez des chambres ?  
— Pas vraiment, mais on en a, en cas de problème.  
La porte s’ouvrit pour laisser place à un des mécaniciens qui, plus tôt, était couché sous sa voiture.  
— C’est réparé, déclara-t-il visiblement fier de lui.  
— Déjà ? Vous êtes des rapides.

L’Écossais finissait les papiers tandis que Steve partait voir ce qu’ils avaient fait sur le véhicule et s’assurer qu’il pourrait récupérer sa caution. Finalement, il n’avait plus de raison de rester.  
— Vous avez des toilettes ? fut sa seule idée.

  
On lui indiqua un bâtiment à l’autre bout du parking. En poussant les portes battantes, il ne s’attendait à rien de particulier, mais fut surpris par l’atmosphère qui régnait dans le lieu. Un bar dans le pur style Irlandais ; une table de billard trônait fièrement au milieu de petites tables de bistrot et de canapés qui avaient déjà bien vécu. Beaucoup de bois, une lumière douce traversait les fenêtres rendant l’endroit chaleureux. Mais ce qui retint son attention fut le mur exposant des photos d’identité judiciaire.

Il s’approcha doucement envahi par un sentiment indéfinissable. Noyé dans la marée de cadres, il était là. Le teint halé, le visage plus carré et anguleux, mais c’était bien lui. Il avait raison sur un point : il était blond. Mais il n’était pas préparé à faire face aux yeux bleus perçant qui le fixaient, à ce sourire insolant et plein de vie qui comprimait son coeur. Une plaque accrochée juste en-dessous portait l’épitaphe “Jax Teller, président”.

— Vous cherchez quelque chose ? s'enquit l’Écossais.  
Le Seal, qui l’avait senti approcher, n’eut pas la force de décrocher ses yeux de la photographie. Le nouvel arrivant attendit patiemment, lui laissant le temps de trouver la bonne réponse, si tenté qu’il y en ait eu.  
— Je vais être honnête avec vous…je ne suis pas là par hasard, avoua-t-il son regard se détachant enfin du mur pour soutenir celui de l’autre. Je suis vraiment tombé en panne, rit-il, mais je venais ici. J’ai appris le décès de Jax récemment.  
L’appeler par ce diminutif lui donna l’impression d’être plus proche et en même temps un sentiment d’imposture.  
— Vous vous êtes connus comment ?  
Steve nota qu’il ne paraissait pas surpris.  
— C’est…compliqué, souri-il, je vais vous laisser. Merci pour la voiture et le café.

Alors qu’il se retournait pour décamper, l’autre homme lui attrapa le bras. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, Steve fit volte-face avec un regard d’avertissement. L’Écossais lâcha prise et leva les mains en signe d’excuse.  
— Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
— Une bière. Non, un whisky ! s’exclama-t-il après quelques secondes d’hésitations.  
Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus fort. Steve ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était venu et encore moins pourquoi il s’attardait. Alors que l’homme se dirigeait derrière le bar, le brun prit place sur un des tabourets. Il devait essayer d’obtenir des informations, il se contenterait du moindre détail. Mais par où commencer ? Il avait des centaines de questions, laquelle choisir ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, son regard dériva et se posa automatiquement sur l’image accrochée au mur. Son sourire réchauffait son coeur, mais l’idée que l’homme face à lui était mort creusait une plaie béante dans sa poitrine. Si seulement ils avaient pu se rencontrer avant… Alors quoi ? lui hurlait sa conscience. Jamais il n’avait ressenti ce genre de sentiments pour un autre homme et il aimait penser que Jackson avait ressenti la même chose. C’était au-delà du physique. Bien sûr, en le voyant comme ça, il ne pouvait nier qu’il était beau, mais ce n’est certainement pas ce qui l’avait frappé lors de leur première et unique rencontre. Quand il l’avait tenu tout contre lui, en sécurité au creux de ses bras…il semblait être à sa place.  
— Alors, vous êtes dans l’armée ? questionna l’Écossais pour briser le silence.  
— La Navy, précisa-t-il en pensant à Danny, et appelles-moi Steve.  
— Chibs, se présenta à son tour le plus âgé.  
— Jolie collection de moto, dit Steve en désignant la direction du parking.  
— Merci ! Tu t’y connais un peu en bécane ?  
— Pas autant que je le voudrais. Je suis plus calé dans d’autres genres de véhicules, sourit-il.  
— Comme…?

Ils semblaient avoir trouvé un terrain neutre pour faire connaissance. Le Seal répondit de bonne grâce. Heureux de se détendre en parlant d’un sujet qui le passionne.  
— À peu près tout ce qui a quatre roues. Tout ce qui vole et tout ce qui flotte ou pas, comme les sous-marins, précisa-t-il.  
Chibs sembla réfléchir avant de le regarder étonné.  
— T’es pas juste de la Navy, hein. T’es un Seal !  
— Affirmatif ! Perspicace, rit-il.  
— Dans mon métier aussi, on s’y connait un peu, répondit l’Écossais amusé, faisant échos aux paroles de Steve plus tôt.  
— Vous avez besoin de ce genre de connaissances en mécanique ?

Chibs le regarda un peu surpris, mais se mit à rire face au regard moqueur que lui lança son invité. Conscient tous les deux de ce qui se cachait derrière le garage. Les “activités” annexes que pouvait avoir un club comme celui-là.  
— En fait, on est quasiment rangés depuis…depuis que Jax n’est plus là, dit Chibs retrouvant son sérieux. Ne te méprends pas. Ce n’est pas son départ qui en est la raison, mais l’inverse. Il a fait ce qu’il devait faire pour sortir le club de cette impasse. Vas-y, l’incita-t-il. Devant le regard perplexe de Steve, il ajouta, je sais que tu as des questions.  
— Comment était-il ? Je veux dire…tu le connaissais beaucoup mieux que moi.  
— Contrairement à ce qu’il pouvait penser, c’était quelqu’un de bien. Ce club l’a brisé et on est tous responsables. Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais ce ravisa.  
— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
Le brun ne pouvait réfréner son besoin d’en savoir plus.  
— Il y aurait beaucoup à raconter, mais pour faire court, on l’a manipulé, on lui a menti toute sa vie. Le meurtre de sa femme a déclenché une rage que j’ai rarement vue. Après ça, il a cherché la vérité à tout prix et il l’a trouvée. Ça n’a fait qu’aggraver une situation déjà bien merdique.  
— Tu peux m’en dire plus sur sa femme ? Elle a été tuée à cause du club ?  
— Il l’a longtemps cru, mais non. Enfin, pas directement. Ils étaient amoureux depuis qu’ils étaient ados. Tara est partie pour faire ses études de médecine et pour s’éloigner du club et de tout ce qui l’entourait. Mais Jax ne l’a jamais oubliée. Quand elle est revenue dix ans plus tard pour l’enterrement de son père, ils ont lutté. Mais ils ont fini par se rendre à l’évidence, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l’un sans l’autre.

Sa curiosité mal placée lui revint de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi la réponse lui faisait mal. Il n’admettrai jamais la jalousie qu’il ressentait à l’égard de cette femme. Steve changea de discussion et revint sur un terrain plus neutre.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et le brun se dit qu’il devait partir. Il n’y aurait pas de bon moment. Cet endroit lui donnait l’impression de se rapprocher de Jax, de toucher du bout des doigts cette réalité qui n’existerait jamais. Il était temps qu’il rentre. Il devait laisser tout ça derrière lui. Ça s’arrêtait là. Voilà ce qu’il allait faire.

La route défilait devant ses yeux depuis deux bonnes heures et Steve décida de s’arrêter pour passer la nuit dans un motel. Assaillit par une fatigue pas tant physique que mentale. Il commença par appeler sa soeur puis Danny. Il ne s’attarda pas ; il se sentait las.  
Récupérant son sac pour prendre ses produits de douche, une grande enveloppe jaune en tomba. Il la fixa longuement, comme il aurait fixé un suspect. Ce n’est pas par crainte ou par manque de curiosité qu’il l’abandonna sur le lit, prétextant un besoin vital de prendre une douche.

Bon, peut-être un peu par crainte.

Il ne pouvait se défaire du pressentiment que quand il découvrirait ce qu’elle renfermait, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Comme il avait eu raison.

À peine sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches, il s’installa sur le lit ; un regard inquisiteur braqué sur l’importune. Mais la curiosité prit le pas sur tout le reste et d’un geste vif, il sortit le contenu de l’enveloppe. Une seconde lui suffit pour réaliser ce qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Il devina aisément quand l’Écossais l’avait glissée dans son paquetage. Malgré tout, la question demeurait entière : pourquoi ?

_"Contrairement à mon père, ces pages ne sont pas destinés à mes fils, Abel et Thomas. Ils n’auront jamais connaissance de ce club, je m’en suis assuré. Ils ne connaitront pas cette vie faite de désillusions ; cette existence de chaos, de haine et de souffrance.  
Je noircie ces pages pour moi et seulement moi. Toutes ces pensées que je ne peux partager avec personne.  
À tort ou à raison, j’ai donné ma vie à ce club et il m’a tout pris. J’aime mes frères, profondément, mais je n’étais pas fait pour cette vie et j’ai fini par me brûler les ailes. Le manuscrit de mon père s’intitulait “La vie et la mort de Samcrow, par John Teller”. Il serait plus juste d’intituler le mien “La vie et la mort de Jax Teller, par Samcrow”. _

_Est-ce que les choses auraient pu finir autrement ? Peut-être à une époque, mais après le meurtre de Tara, il n’y avait plus de retour possible. La meilleure partie de moi, la seule digne d’être sauvée, était morte._

_Un tel désir de vengeance ne pouvait être assouvi que par le sang. Et il a coulé à flot !"_

Durant un court instant, Steve hésita. Devait-il continuer ? Ça paraissait si intime. Mais il était déjà trop tard. En seulement quelques phrases, Jackson avait réussi à le happer dans son univers et il devait savoir. Il dormit peu cette nuit-là. Dévorant les pages sans pouvoir s’arrêter. À bien des égards, il se reconnaissait à travers ces lignes. Des sentiments qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une solitude encrée dans sa peau.

Le Seal ne s’était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu’un qu’il n’avait rencontré qu’une seule fois. Le regret de ne pas l’avoir connu quand il était encore temps, lui tordait les entrailles. Une envie insoutenable de le prendre dans ses bras, d’absorber toute cette peine, toute cette douleur pour le soulager. Lui dire qu’il n’était plus seul, qu’il était là désormais pour le protéger.

Ces pages étaient remplies d’une colère qui lui était bien trop familière. À la différence de Jackson, on lui a donné le droit de tuer, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu’un de meilleur. Il y voyait également son père. Abandonner ses enfants pour les sauver. Ça avait détruit le blond. Plonger aussi profondément dans ses pensées lui permit de voir sa propre histoire différemment. Steve ne serait jamais d’accord avec ça, mais il comprenait.

— Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? lui souffla Mary à son retour chez tante Deb.  
— Je ne sais pas, mais j’ai trouvé ce que je cherchais ici, sourit-il sincèrement en resserrant ses bras autour de sa soeur.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Steve abandonna son programme trop chargé. Il prit le temps de se reposer. S’enfermant dans une bulle protectrice, l’esprit apaisé de savoir sa famille à en sécurité. Trop vite, il fut temps pour lui de rentrer. Il avait des engagements à tenir. Il passerait sa dernière semaine de congés avec ses amis et une journée réservée rien qu’à Grace. Il tiendrait cette promesse, coûte que coûte.

— Tu reviens vite, d’accord.  
Il embrassa sa tante et sa soeur, le coeur lourd de les quitter, mais réconforté par la certitude de les revoir bientôt.  
— Et toi tu m’as promis de ne pas trop grandir, je compte sur toi.  
Il enlaça sa nièce qui retenait à grande peine ses larmes. S’était bien une McGarrett, sans l’ombre d’un doute. Le vol de retour se passa sans encombre.

Le Seal était un habitué des avions, ce n’était pour lui qu’une formalité. Il n’avait prévenu personne de son retour, souhaitant avant tout autre chose, retrouver son chez lui. Ce n’était pas tant la maison qui lui avait manqué, mais l’océan. Sans conteste sa plus longue et plus belle relation. Il lui était vital. Et à cet instant plus que jamais, il ressentait physiquement le besoin d’aller se perdre dans ses embruns.

Et c’est la première chose qu’il fit quand le taxi le déposa. Son paquetage laissé en bas des escaliers, ses affaires échouées sur sa chaise de plage, il plongea avec urgence. Il se délectait de sentir ses muscles travailler. Retrouvant la pleine conscience de son environnement, ne faisant plus qu’un avec la nature. Son esprit vide de toute pensée, enveloppé dans une brume bienfaitrice. Comme il lui avait manqué, il n’en prenait conscience que maintenant. Bien sûr, il pouvait faire sans, on peut s’habituer à tout, mais quel soulagement de le retrouver.

Le soleil commençait à s’éteindre pour laisser place au soir, quand il sortit enfin de l’eau. Le corps endolori, mais détendu. Il commanda une pizza ; les courses attendront le lendemain. Il prit le temps de ranger ses affaires, prendre une douche et lancer une machine, avant l’arrivée du livreur.

Avec une bière et une Hawaïenne rien que pour lui, il s’installa devant la télé. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en pensant à Danny. Pour une fois, il allait pouvoir savourer ce mets sans un cours sur : Les dix raisons pour lesquelles l’ananas sur la pizza devrait être considéré comme crime contre l’humanité. …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite et fin de cette petite histoire. 
> 
> Enjoy !

### Chapitre 3

Steve se réveilla, alerte. Sa main saisi derechef son arme posée sur la table d’appoint, accolée au canapé. Toujours à proximité. Ses yeux scrutèrent la pièce, doucement éclairée par l’écran de télévision. Conscient que quelque chose l’avait réveillé, sans savoir quoi.

Quand des coups résonnèrent sur sa porte d’entrée, il s’y dirigea en silence. Les bras tendus, le semi-automatique à hauteur des yeux, il ouvrit le panneau de bois d’un coup sec, mais fit un pas en arrière la seconde suivante.

Les mots lui manquèrent.

“C’est impossible !”

“Comment pourrais-tu être là ?”

“Comment m’as-tu retrouvé ?”

“Pourquoi ?”

Il n’avait plus aucunes certitudes sur ce qui était possible ou non, pas après ce qu’il avait vécu. Pour son adresse, le garage l’avait.

— Tu es vraiment là, souffla le brun.

— Oui ! répondit Jackson d’un ton prudent, mais un large sourire ornait son visage.

Steve restait sur ses gardes, ses muscles tendus. Ses yeux eux, reluquaient sans vergogne cette version du Californien. Bien plus attrayante que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux blonds attachés dans lesquels il avait envie de glisser ses doigts, ses yeux d’un bleu hypnotisant, mais par-dessus tout ce sourire qu’il voulait faire disparaitre de ses lèvres.

Il se réprimanda et se racla la gorge.

— Bonsoir, le devança le blond.

L’Hawaiien s’écarta dans une invitation silencieuse.

Jackson lança un regard incertain à son hôte. Ce dernier, reprenant ses esprits, déchargea son arme et remit la sécurité.

— Désolé, s’excusa-t-il de son sourire tordu en reposant son Sig.

Rassuré, le Californien s’avança pour pénétrer dans la demeure. Leur corps se frôlèrent et Steve ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il attrapa le visage de l’homme à pleine main et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il relâcha la pression et le contact d’abord violent, devint léger. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient à peine. Steve posa son front contre celui de Jackson. Ce dernier ne sentait plus qu’un souffle caresser sa bouche. Les poils dressés par les frissons qui parcouraient leurs épidermes. Un besoin vital de se perdre dans l’autre.

Un désir incontrôlable, une attraction inexplicable poussait leurs à se rapprocher. Leurs bouches s’entrechoquèrent, s’apprivoisèrent. Un gémissement incontrôlable, mélange de désir, de soulagement et d’une multitude de sentiments, leur échappa.

Ils ressentaient tout intensément. Trop et pas assez à la fois. Assaillis par des sensations plus violentes les une que les autres, les sens exacerbés. Leurs peaux hypersensibles réagissaient au moindre contact.

Pourtant…rien n’était suffisant. Leurs corps n’étaient jamais assez proches. Deux mains c’était si peu pour toucher l’autre. Pour partir à la découvert de ce corps tant attendu. Conquérir ce territoire inconnu et le faire sien.

Steve enlaça plus étroitement Jackson. Son bras se resserra autour de sa taille, souhaitant pouvoir le rapprocher un peu plus. Tandis que ses doigts glissaient entre les mèches blondes. Sans parler, sans se séparer, leurs gestes se coordonnèrent. Steve recula dans le salon emportant avec lui le blond, les mettant à l’abris des regards. D’un coup de pied, Jackson claqua la porte d’entrée et la seconde suivante son dos rencontrait durement le bois.

Le Seal sentit deux mains se poser délicatement sur ses fesses. Il expira bruyamment, son ventre se contractant sous la caresse. Depuis combien de temps personne ne l’avait touché comme ça ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa submerger. Tout son corps semblait se réveiller d’un profond sommeil.

Un frisson parcourut son épine dorsale, faisant se contracter ses muscles. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des mèches blondes et tirèrent, exposant la gorge si tentante. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement contre la peau offerte avant de frôler la mâchoire avec ses dents. Il inspira cette odeur enivrante, noyant ses sens dans la fragrance.

Jackson ne pouvait cesser de gémir, ses mains rendaient coup pour coup. Empoignant fermement les deux globes sous ses doigts. Ces derniers glissèrent sous le t-shirt pour aller érafler la peau tendu par les muscles. Il ne désirait qu’une chose, déchirer les vêtements gênants qui lui bouchaient la vue.

En réponse à ses provocations, tout en maintenant la pression dans ses cheveux, du bout des doigts, Steve passa de sa taille à son entrejambe. D’abord un simple effleurement, il finit par poser toute sa main sur le renflement.

Jackson grogna à la sensation, avant qu’une alarme ne clignote dans sa tête.

— Arrêtes, bafouilla-t-il, ses mains se posant sur le torse du Seal. Un gémissement involontaire, telle une plainte, passa la barrière de ses lèvres en sentant les muscles sous ses doigts. Il faut qu’on parle, ajouta-t-il pour se reprendre.

Steve lui fit son sourire en coin, un sourcil arqué et un air moqueur.

— T’es sûr que tu veux parler ? Là, maintenant ? précisa-t-il en les pointant du doigt.

Le brun n’était pas contre, mais il avait imaginé le faire après. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler, nan ? Une peur panique lui tordit le ventre. Et si ce n’était pas le cas ? Si leur temps ensemble était compté ?

— Je sais, ça fait très cliché, sourit Jax ne semblant pas avoir vu le trouble dans les yeux de Steve. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que l’on parle avant d’aller plus loin. Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes.

Un peu décontenancé, le Seal se gratta la nuque et s’éloigna de son invité. Il se racla la gorge.

L’envie de se gifler le démangea. Il se sentait ridicule. À peine arrivé, il lui sautait dessus et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi dire. Pas vraiment gêné…ou peut-être juste un peu intimidé.

En prenant du recule, il réalisait enfin. Il était là, devant lui. Cet homme qui avait ravi ses pensées. Celui qui s’était si profondément encré sous sa peau sans qu’il ne s’en rende vraiment compte. Il était là, et il lui souriait.

Ce sourire !

Sa simple présence lui paraissait chimérique.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? il n’avait rien trouvé de mieux pour rompre le silence.

— La même chose que toi, répondit Jax en pointant la bière oubliée sur la table basse.

Son regard accrocha l’enveloppe posée non loin.

— C’est un de tes gars qui l’a glissée dans mes affaires, se justifia Steve.

— Je sais ! Je lui avais demandé. Je n’étais sûr de rien, mais j’espérais que tu me cherches. Te connaissant, tu allais vouloir des réponses, sourit-il en baissant la tête mal à l’aise.

Une fois seul dans la cuisine, le brun prit le temps de souffler. Il devait se calmer, ne souhaitant pas avoir cette conversation avec une érection difficilement contenue par le tissu fin de son short.

Quand il revint près de son invité, il était prêt à parler.

Face à face, l’un sur le canapé, l’autre sur le fauteuil. Il était plus sage de conserver une certaine distance.

— Je ne l’ai pas fini, précisa le brun en désignant l’enveloppe.

— Je ne l’ai jamais lu, mais je suppose que c’est pas du Shakespeare, rit le blond.

Steve sourit. Il n’avait pas lut le dernier chapitre, incapable d’affronter le dénouement attendu. Dès les premières pages, il l’avait ressenti. À l’instant où Jax avait entamé l’écriture de ce manuscrit, il en connaissait déjà la fin.

— Tu comptes m’expliquer ou tu attends que je t’interroge ? plaisanta le natif.

Un sourire insolant lui répondit et Steve lui adressa un regard faussement menaçant.

— La dernière fois que je t’ai vu, tu étais inconscient allongé au pied de…la mort, souffla-t-il pas à l’aise de le dire à voix haute. J’apprends par la suite que tu es mort depuis plusieurs années…

— Je vais commencer par le début, même si je ne saurais dire quand ça a commencé exactement. Je dirais que le retour de Tara après dix ans d'absence, la naissance de mon premier fils et la découverte du manuscrit laissé par mon père, font un bon point de départ. Tu en sais déjà beaucoup, il te manque ce que je n’ai compris qu’après ma mort, releva Jax.

Et il se mit à lui conter dans les grandes lignes, les sept années qui ont précédées sa mort. Les innombrables fois où son chemin a croisé celui d’une SDF. Cette fameuse couverture comme fil conducteur entre leur première et leur dernière rencontre.

— Je l’ai revue à plusieurs reprises, toujours à des moments particuliers, mais jamais de façon assez rapprochées pour que je réalise. La dernière fois fut quelques heures avant ma mort. Il me restait des détails à régler et j’allais enfin mettre un terme au merdier dans lequel le club était plongé depuis bien trop longtemps, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Elle s’est approchée, ma tendu la couverture et m’a dit qu’il était temps et en une fraction de seconde je savais ce que je devais faire. Quand je suis mort, elle était là, à…

— C’est toi, le coupa Steve. Pourquoi m’as-tu sorti de l’obscurité ? Pourquoi moi ?

— Je te l’ai dit, ce n’était pas ta place. Une mauvaise blague d’une de mes faucheuses. Quand je suis mort, mon âme s’est fractionnée et je devais recoller les morceaux si je voulais revenir. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Les gens pensent à tort, que tu ne sais pas ce qu’est la peur ; moi je sais ! Ce qui fait toute la différence, c’est que même quand tu as peur, tu fonces et tu fais ce qui doit être fait. Ce que personne d’autre ne fera.

— Tu parles comme si tu me connaissais.

— Pour commencer, je sais tout sur tout le monde et…je suis mort la même année que ton père…

— Oui, j’avais remarqué, répondit Steve cyniquement. C’est toi qui l’a emmené, réalisa-t-il.

— Ce fut mon premier “travail”, la première âme que j’ai récupérée. J’étais là quand tu lui as parlé. Quelque chose dans le ton de ta voix m’a attiré. Cette force, cette détermination et cette souffrance qu’on pouvait percevoir quand tu as compris. Elle m’était si familière. Elle était encore si vive à cette époque. J’avais perdu ma femme, mes enfants, Jax baissa la tête, je suis désolé !

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour tout un tas de chose, mais à cet instant je suis désolé parce que tu dois avoir des questions et que je ne peux pas y répondre, souffla-t-il.

— Je n’en ai pas. Pas à ce sujet. Je sais ce que je dois savoir et je n’ai aucun doute sur l’endroit où se trouve mon père, le rassura Steve.

— Après ça, je t’ai rencontré, le blond se racla la gorge.

Durant quelques secondes, le regard dans le vague, le Seal se demanda ce qu’il devait faire ou dire. Il devait bien reconnaître qu’il était plus doué pour l’action que pour les longs discours. Sans prévenir, il se leva et parti en direction de la plage.

— J’ai besoin d’air, précisa-t-il sans émotion.

Ses pensées devraient se bousculer, partir dans tous les sens, mais rien. Son esprit était vide. Malgré l’heure tardive, il faisait encore chaud. Il profita de la légère brise bienfaitrice et du spectacle des vagues seulement éclairées par les étoiles. La chair de poule recouvrit sa peau en sentant Jax approcher.

— Je me rends compte que ça fait beaucoup d’information à digérer, admit le blond. Ça fait longtemps que je te connais. J’ai partagé tellement de moments de ta vie que j’en oublie que je ne suis qu’un étranger pour toi et…

Il n’eut pas le temps d’aller au bout de sa pensée que des lèvres s’écrasèrent rudement sur les siennes. Un bras possessif s’enroula autour de sa taille. D’un mouvement sec, Steve le rapprocha. Le Seal se délectait de retrouver ce corps chaud et ferme qui lui manquait déjà. D’abord surpris, Jackson se laissa emporter par les sensations. Il avait tant rêvé de pouvoir le toucher. À mesure qu’il le regardait vivre, interagir avec les autres, c’était devenu une obsession. C’est avec un pincement au coeur que les deux hommes se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Chacun était le reflet de l’autre. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, le souffle court.

— Tu te trompes, affirma Steve. Jackson Teller, fils de Gemma et John, père d’Abel et Thomas, je te connais, souffla-t-il.

À travers ses pages, le Seal avait voyagé dans les tréfonds de son âme. Connaissant ses pensées les moins avouables. Celles dont on se garde bien de les exprimer à voix haute. Celles que l’on nie soi-même. Plus le temps passait plus son obsession, dirigée vers ces lieux de terreur dont il avait découvert l’existence, avait changé de direction. En cet instant, il comprenait. De ces évènements ne lui restait qu’un seul nom : Jackson.

Il le voulait comme il n’avait voulu personne et il espérait lui transmettre ce qu’il ne pouvait pas dire.

— Steven McGarrett, fils de Doris et John, frère de Mary Ann, je te connais, répondit Jax sur le même ton.

Il se jetèrent littéralement l’un sur l’autre. Un besoin incontrôlable animait leurs sens. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent comme par habitude. Le Seal sentit une langue taquine quémander l’accès à sa bouche qu’il offrit de bonne grâce.

Plus rien ne retenait leurs gestes. Ils pouvaient laisser libre court à ce feu qui animait leurs corps. Cette passion aussi enivrante que dévastatrice. Ils se débarrassèrent des tissus qui recouvraient leurs peaux avides de caresses. Leurs regards affamés voyageaient sur les corps exposés, se délectant de la vue.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Seal et il regarda Jax avec suspicion.

— Tu m’as déjà vu nu, je me trompe ?

Le blond lui rendit son sourire tout en baissant les yeux, un peu gêné d’admettre qu’effectivement, il n’avait pas détourné le regard quand l’occasion s’était présentée.

— À mon tour, alors !

Calmement, Steve s’avança son attention attirée par un détail. Du bout des doigts, il traça le prénom encré dans le pectoral de Jax. Un geste d’une telle douceur, d’une telle révérence, qui contrastait avec la violence de leurs désirs.

Jackson ferma les yeux, essayant désespérément de retenir les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Ces mains qu’il savait, à l’instar des siennes, capable de tuer, étaient si délicates sur sa peau. Aussi légères qu’une plume. C’est une des choses qui l’avait attiré chez le Seal. Il était son exacte opposé. Tout ce qu’il avait fait, il l’avait fait pour sauver des gens. Sans la moindre contrepartie et souvent sans aucune reconnaissance. Alors que dans son monde à lui, tout n’était que chiffre, arrangement et compensation. Insensible et aimant. Impitoyable et tendre. Fort et vulnérable. Steve était tout et son contraire, si loin des gens que Jax avait côtoyés toute sa vie.

Steve fit courir sa main le long du torse, redessinant les muscles ciselés. Taquinant un téton dressé. Tout en continuant ses caresses, il partit à la découverte du corps de son futur amant. Arrivé dans son dos, Jax sentit le brun se figer. Il sourit intérieurement, sachant pertinemment quel genre d’effets son tatouage pouvait avoir sur les gens.

Le souffle du Seal se bloqua dans sa gorge.

— Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il avant de remplacer ses doigts par ses lèvres.

La beauté de l’oeuvre surpassa l’ironie, alors que sa langue retraçait les lignes de la grande faucheuse qui trônait sur le dos du blond. Impérieuse et fière. Peu importe à quel point il aurait voulu vénérer ce corps, à quel point il aurait aimé prendre son temps, Steve ne pouvait plus contrôler le brasier qui couvait aux creux de ses reins.

Jax semblait ressentir la même chose. Leurs caresses, leurs baisés reprirent avec cette frénésie qui les avait guidés auparavant. N’y tenant plus, ils finirent allongés sur leurs vêtements qui jonchaient le sol.

Ils s’embrassaient, se touchaient, se mordaient, se léchaient. Rien n’était assez. Leurs mains audacieuses descendirent plus bas. Assis sur les cuisses du Seal, Jax prenait possession de chaque centimètre carré de cette peau halée et marquée qui l’appelait.

— Arrêtes, lui dit Steve, bloquant la main qui enserrait son sexe.

— Tu es sûr ? le taquina son bourreau en reprenant ses caresses.

D’un mouvement de hanche, le brun inversa leur position. Avec un sourire sadique, il retourna Jax le mettant à plat ventre. Il frotta son érection contre les fesses rebondie. Il s’allongea, recouvrant le corps sous le sien. Embrassa la nuque du blond et mordilla la peau sensible.

— Promis bébé, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux la prochaine fois, mais ce soir je veux admirer ce tatouage en action. Je veux voir tes muscles rouler dessous, alors que je suis enfoui au plus profond de toi, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l’oreille.

— Fais-le ! gémit Jax en relevant le bassin, allumé par ses paroles.

Jax n’avait pas imaginé ça autrement. Il connaissait toutes les facettes de Steve et son côté dominant était une part non négligeable de l’homme. S’il devait laisser le contrôle à quelqu’un, s’était à Steve et à personne d’autre. Il l’avait su à l’instant-même où, pour le protéger, les bras du Seal s’était enroulés autour de cette partie de son âme brisée, perdue dans le Limbes.

Son esprit avait beau être enveloppé d’un voile de félicité, d’une brume de désir qui avait engloutie toutes ses pensées, Steve conserver suffisamment de contrôle pour ne pas blesser son amant. De sa langue et de sa bouche, il suivit le sillon de la colonne vertébrale, les fossettes en bas du dos, jusqu’à sa cible.

De cette langue hardie, il entreprit de préparer le blond. Enivré par les gémissements et grognements que poussait Jax, il intensifia la caresse.

— Je suis prêt, geignit son amant. Viens, ordonna-t-il avec impatience.

Pour toute réponse, Steve agrippa ses hanches pour relever son bassin et se glissa entre ses jambes.

L’inconfort des premiers instants fut éclipsé par l’euphorie (allégresse, jouissance?) d’être enfin réunis, enfin complets.

Le Seal plaça une main au creux de ses omoplates, prenant appui et débuta un mouvement de bassin lent et mesuré. La main qui tenait toujours ses hanches allait laisser des ecchymoses, Jax en était sûr et il s’en foutait. Pire, il l’aimait l’idée.

Le rythme contrôlé de Steve m’était ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Le plaisir était à la fois libérateur et dévastateur.

— Tu veux ma mort ?

Ce qui, au départ, était une plaisanterie, fut finalement accompagné par un gémissement guttural. Jax n’en pouvait plus. Il voulait plus. Plus fort, plus vite. Il ressentait le besoin inavouable d’être baisé par cet homme qu’il avait tant désiré.

Steve rit, avant de sortir presque complètement pour revenir en un coup de rein puissant.

— Comme ça, cria Jax.

Le silence de la nuit était empli de leurs souffles, leurs gémissements. Le bruit de leurs peaux qui claquent. Quand le brun ressortit, cette fois-ci complètement, Jax n’eut pas le temps de râler qu’il fut retourné sur le dos.

Il ne posa pas de question. Les sentiments de Steve se lisaient dans ses yeux. Se besoin de se voir, d’être plus proche. Enveloppé dans les bras rassurants de l’autre. Se perdant dans les iris bleues. Le brun reprit sa place entre ses cuisses. Il releva une des jambes du blond contre sa hanche et poussa durement. S’enfonçant dans cette chaleur dont il ne pourrait plus se passer.

Les coups de reins se firent plus rapides, plus violents. Les rapprochant du gouffre. Le brasier était devenu un volcan. Telle de la lave en fusion, qui coulait dans leurs veines. Jax enlaça le corps du Seal dans une étreinte implacable. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, aspirant leurs gémissements. Se nourrissant du souffle de l’autre.

Leurs peaux recouvertes de sueur se touchaient, se caressaient, s’agrippaient. Le coeur battant à l’unisson contre leurs côtes, leurs respirations saccadées, leurs regards incapable de se détacher. Comme l’orgasme qui prenait peu à peu le contrôle de leurs être, une bulle se construisait autour de leur étreinte passionnée.

Perdus dans un monde bien à eux, rien ni personne ne pouvait les atteindre. La jouissance les frappa tel un tsunami qui dévasta tout sur son passage. Les muscles tendus à l’extrême, Steve s’effondra sur son amant qui l’accueillit avec joie. Lui offrant un cocon protecteur.

Le souffle court, ils se laissèrent transporter par l’extase engourdissante qui prit possession de leurs corps. Bercer par le son des vagues qui perçait à grande peine la brume qui les enveloppait, ils s’endormirent.

Les rayons du soleil, apportés par l’aube, réchauffèrent doucement leurs peaux et réveillèrent Steve. Toujours enfouit entre les bras de Jax, la tête posée sur son torse, il inspira à plein poumons, saturant ses sens de son odeur. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça, ne plus jamais quitter la chaleur de son amant. Mais le Seal avait d’autres projets. Il mit à bon escient ses capacités de Ninja, comme Danny les appelait et se leva le plus discrètement possible.

Sans prendre la peine de s’habiller, il s’affaira en cuisine. Un bon café et quelques viennoiseries qui trônaient dans son congélateur. Elles avaient été laissées là, par Mary et il ne pensait pas les manger un jour. Comme quoi… Quelques minutes au four et il n’y paraîtra plus.

Il récupéra un plaid sur le canapé et retourna auprès du blond, dont les paupières papillonnèrent. Luttant contre le soleil pour s’ouvrir. Un sourire attendrit se dessina sur le visage du brun.

— Bonjour, souffla-t-il sur les lèvres de Jax.

Pour toute réponse, le bel endormi sourit, avant de capturer la langue mutine.

— Bonjour beau brun, répondit-il avant de se figer avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, j’arrive pas à croire que j’ai dit ça à voix haute, se lamenta-t-il.

Steve ne put retenir l’éclat de rire qui traversa sa gorge. Il eut bien du mal à calmer sa respiration, mais ça faisait un bien fou. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues.

— C’est pas drôle, ronchonna le blond en s’asseyant.

— Oh que si ! J’aime ça, lui avoua Steve, que tu te sente suffisamment à l’aise avec moi pour dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête, ajouta-t-il. Allez, viens Grincheux.

Jax reluquait le Seal qui, dans le plus simple appareil, s’éloignait de lui avec un plateau dans les mains et un plaid jeté sur son épaule.

Il se leva, regarda autour de lui, avant d’abandonner l’idée de s’habiller et suivit son amant. Il avait déjà vue la plage et le levé du soleil, même si dans ces moments-là il était plus occupé à regarder Steve nager, mais jamais il n’avait contemplé un tel spectacle. Les couleurs de l’aube peignaient le corps sculpté, qui se dressait face à l’immensité de l’océan. Captivé par cette vue, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le plaid installé sur le sable et le petit déjeuner qui les attendait.

Le plus grand finit par prendre place sur la couverture attendant patiemment le retardataire. Assis l’un contre l’autre, ils mangèrent dans un silence paisible, regardant le soleil se réveiller. Seul témoin de ce moment d’intimité partagé par les deux hommes.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas. J’ai pris contacte avec certains membres du club et même si eux ont pu digérer tout ça, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, reconnut-il avec nostalgie. J’ai beaucoup voyagé depuis mon retour. Clandestinement bien sûr, puisque je n’ai plus d’identité. Moi qui croyais qu’il ne restait plus rien de l’homme que j’avais été…les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Sans qu’il n’est à le dire, le Seal savait ce qu’il sous-entendait. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le blond se colla à lui, dissimulant son visage dans son torse. Caché du monde extérieur, à l’abri des regards.

— Si seulement tu pouvais te voir comme je te vois, souffla Steve dans ses cheveux, déposant un baiser sur la tignasse échevelée.

— Je pourrais te dire la même chose, rétorqua le blond.

— Tu restes combien de temps ? le questionna Steve en changeant de sujet.

Jax se releva pour plonger son regard dans celui bleu orageux qui lui faisait face.

— Toujours…ou jusqu’à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

— C’est une promesse ?

Dans cette simple phrase, Steve lui jurait que ça n’arriverait pas. Jamais ! Le Californien plaqua le Seal au sol et s’allongea de tout son long sur son corps qui l’appelait.

— Je t’aime, lui sourit Jackson, les yeux brillants.

— Pas autant que moi, chuchota le Seal en effleurant ses lèvres.

Après un court silence, plein de baisers et de promesses muettes, Steve se racla la gorge.

— Tu changeras peut-être d’avis quand tu auras rencontré mon meilleur ami, sourit-il.

_**...Fin...** _


End file.
